Helene
Description Helene dazzles at close range with her physical attacks, armor, and "assets", but don't try a long-distance relationship. Attacks * Shield Bash * Frenzied Strikes * Sword Slash * Enchant Blade Equippable Items Amazon Items * Herbal Remedy: A solid item. Helene has high defense and a lot of health, allowing her to say on the battlefield for many turns. This equates to many turns of healing. * Reinforced Breastplate: Not recommended. This gives Helene 12 physical armor, 6 light defense and 1 dark defense (notably letting her keep some armor after an Ancestral Curse) which in most cases is overkill. The 6 light defense is quite useful now when gorbax is around * Sacred Candle: A solid item. Helene is already immune to stuns but this will help against maladies like poison, burns and blood burns which lower you defense and attack damage * Sharpening Stone: Pretty good choice. Helene has problems dealing damage against characters with dark/light resist so this gives her attacks a chance to deal more damage. keep in mind that there is only a 25% chance that this item will proc * Valkyrie's Charm: Makes Shield Bash speed 7 so that it can interrupt a few more moves, but does not give the other moves much of a benefit. General Items * General's Insignia: Not that great. This boosts the damage of Shield Bash and Sword Slash but not enough to be useful. * Girdle of Iron Will: Bad. Helene is already immune to stuns and most interrupts aren't fast enough for Helene's attacks. * Healing Salve: Herbal Remedy is always better. * Stoneheel Totem: Useful. Opponents will be changing ranges against Helene a lot and this ensures you come out ahead in the energy game. * Yellow Rock of Cowards: Use this if it fits your playing style. It's nothing special on Helene. * Mindreader's Chalice: Same as above. Strategy General Use Frenzied Strikes and Sword Slash are Helene's main moves. Frenzied Strikes should only be used if it will be much more effective than Sword Slash, IE if it kills the enemy in 2 turns rather than 3. This is because of Sword Slash's ability to regenerate Helene's energy. Because Helene's moves cost a lot to use, Sword Slash is almost always better to use than Frenzied Strikes. Strengths * Lots of HP and physical defense. * Fast attacks. * Can one shot characters with low light defense using Enchant Blade + Frenzied Strikes. * Frenzied Strikes works well with Ubuntu's Rain Dance. Each Rain Dance buff adds 6 damage to Frenzied Strikes. * Reasonably good light defense. Weaknesses * Must be in close range in order to deal damage. * Expensive moves that do mediocre damage for their energy costs. * Enchant Blade can be a detriment against Yoshiro, or Voss. * Low hit rates. * Frenzied Strikes needs to be set up be Enchant Blade in order to do damage against characters with high dark resist. * Highly susceptible to dark attacks. Known bugs None Changes scheduled with next versions v. 1.8 * Shield Bash ** Speed: 6 * Frenzied Strikes ** Speed: 7 * Enchant Blade ** Damage addition: +2 Full Art Category:Characters Category:Amazons